Sassmaster15
Sassmaster15 is a former bureaucrat of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. He earned Administrator status on February 26, 2016, followed by Bureaucrat status on April 21 of the same year. He joined the wiki in late December 2015 and goes by Sassmaster or Sass. Sassmaster15 currently holds one of the highest edit counts on the wiki, with a total of >13,000 edits. He resigned from the bureaucrat position on September 11, 2016, and retired from the wiki the next day. However, he returned to the wiki two weeks later, and eventually regained bureaucrat status until his resignation in March 2017. He made another return in August of 2018, contributing to the community as an editor but no longer a member of staff. In December 2018, he retired from HHW once again, and returned in July of 2019. HHW History Sassmaster found HHW after Googling forecasts for the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season. He then came across an article made by Bobnekaro and soon registered on December 21, 2015. He finished his first season a day later and was met with a warm welcome from the community. He earned autopatrolled status two days later on Christmas Eve, followed by Chat Moderator status on January 14, 2016. Sassmaster spent four days as a Moderator prior to being promoted to rollback on January 18. Sassmaster then became a Junior Administrator on February 7. He spent less than a month as a JA, as Eldest Bureaucrat Hypercane offered him an Administrator position on February 25, which he later earned the following day. Sassmaster then became a Bureaucrat on April 21, alongside Bobnekaro, to which he still retains to this day. Until the promotion of StrawberryMaster on June 13, Sassmaster was HHW's most recent Bureaucrat promotion. On September 11, 2016, he demoted himself from bureaucrat and retired from HHW the next day. However, within weeks, he returned and resumed service as a Bureaucrat. His second term as bureaucrat abruptly ended on March 5, 2017 when he resigned from the position. Sassmaster made another brief return to the wiki in mid-August of 2018, before later retiring in December and coming out of said retirement in July of 2019. Fun Facts *Known for his "one-by-one" edit style and very detailed seasons, some of which are the most detailed the wiki has to offer. *He is male. *He is 19 years of age. *He lives in Ohio, *He graduated high school Summa Cum Laude. *He attends Kent State University, pursuing a degree in Secondary Education with a focus on Integrated Language Arts. *In addition to hurricanes, he has a strong roller coaster interest and founded the Hypothetical Roller Coasters Wiki. He also visits his home park, Cedar Point, multiple times a year. *He loves the Atlantic basin and his favorite tropical cyclone is Hurricane Wilma of 2005. *His username is a combination of a nickname given to him by his real-life friends, and his age upon joining HHW. *Presently, he is #1 on the Leaderboard of HHW. *His promotion to Administrator was one of the main factors in the demotion of former Bureaucrat CycloneNkechinyer. *In his free time, Sassmaster likes to write and has authored several novels in a series he developed that takes place in Sandusky, Ohio. *He wishes to pursue a career in higher education, after burnout from teaching high school. He wants to earn a Ph.D. in Curriculum & Instruction with a focus on Literacy Education. He hopes to one day become tenured at what will become his alma mater - Kent State - as faculty member in the Adolescent & Young Adult Education program, teaching both generalist and English/literacy methods courses. *He now serves two other wikis - Tales of Fairy Tale and Kingdom Hearts 3D:DDD - as a member of their close-knit administrations. He also owns a tropical meteorology server, Tropical Trackers, which has grown to hold more than 130 members. *In real life, he served a local Dairy Queen for over a year and a-half as the Assistant General Manager. He left the job for the sole reason of starting college. There was a good split in the consensus of how the employees felt about him, as some hated him for being the toughest, most unreasonable manager at the store, and others loving him for his humor, the way he dealt with psychotic customers, and that he always took the employees' side in serious matters. He later returned to this job in the summer of 2019 when he moved back home after his first year of college, and plans to stay at this job until he graduates. *He loves music of almost any type. Most on HHW know him for a deep Avril Lavigne obsession that occurred during his second term as Bureaucrat. However, aside from just her, he loves other punk/grunge/rock/metal/emo bands and artists, including Five Finger Death Punch, In This Moment, New Year's Day, Paramore, Green Day, Demi Lovato, Halestorm, Panic! At the Disco, My Chemical Romance, Adam Lambert, All Time Low, Motionless in White, Sick Puppies, Seether, Shinedown, Taylor Swift, Evanescence, Pop Evil, Nine Inch Nails, Ashes Remain, Linkin Park, BONES, Icon for Hire, Skillet, Dorothy, Chevelle, Pantera, Volbeat, Nirvana, Nickelback, Boys Like Girls, and Fall Out Boy, among others. Personality Sassmaster is known on HHW as being outspoken and true to his values. He often involved himself in any situation, regardless of whether the additional interference was needed. He holds true to his beliefs and is unafraid to take sides and antagonize people in the process. He is very open about his life, interests, personal experiences, preferences, beliefs, and hobbies (ask me, anything, btw :D). He is able to start controversy and knows it. He can be rude and knows it. He is biased and knows it. He likes to show off. In his opinion, he likes equate this to being a "crusty, old Harvard professor". Sassmaster will tell you his opinion whether you want it or not. He will internally judge you on your opinions and debate with you if he doesn't agree with them. He is a firm believer of tough love. He occasionally refuses to help others and give guidance because he believes people are capable of figuring things out for themselves. He doesn't like when people are babied, and also loathes when people think life will just hand them everything. He holds to the philosophy "with hard work, anything is possible". He believes that everything in life - from material possessions to wealth to grades to promotions to status - is earned. He does prefer certain people over others. In his mind, you may not be at the top, and you may never will. It all goes back to the "it's a part of life" thing. And that's because it is. He will tell you like it is. He will tell you things that are hard to hear. He will say and do some controversial stuff. He is not an altruist and believes in taking care of himself before others. He is selfish. He is indulgent. And he's okay with all his flaws, because he knows he will never change. He is who he is - God made him that way - and no one can change it. Category:Male Users Category:2015 Users Category:Users With Over 5,000 Edits Category:Retired Users